Buchou
by celengdebu
Summary: Meskipun rautnya seram, punya alis berkerut-kerut, dan berwajah mirip bapak-bapak, Tomoru tahu Tsune jauh lebih jinak daripada kelihatannya. Lebih-lebih jika sedang merajuk. TeniMyu Hyoutei 2nd Season. Aoki Tsunenori & Akazawa Tomoru.


"_Ano ne..._"

Tomoru menatap pria yang celingukan di depan etalase itu dengan cengir garing, antara ingin menegur atau memukul, mungkin pula mendorongnya ke tepi supaya pengunjung kafe tidak mendadak merasa ada seseorang berparas menyeramkan sedang mengintai mereka di dalam sana. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa loh kalau memang ingin masuk," Tomoru menarik pelan kerah mantel pria itu agar menjauh dari jendela dan mengarahkannya pada pintu, "Soal makanannya enak atau tidak itu urusan belakangan, aku tidak keberatan mencoba dessert untuk icip-icip."

Tsune berkedik enggan, "Terlalu banyak ibu-ibu."

"Lalu maunya bagaimana?"

Pertanyaannya disambut senyum lebar beserta telunjuk teracung mantap, "Murid SMP, anak kecil, bayi."

Tomoru berpaling menjauh sambil pura-pura tak mendengar selagi Tsune berjingkat mengikuti dengan jumawa. Kiranya cukup tahu mana yang harus dipilih antara mengurus Isedai selama seminggu atau menemani _buchou_nya jalan-jalan mengisi hari libur. Dia bisa dengan tenang membiarkan Isedai mengacak-acak kamar tidur dan memporak-porandakan isi lemari baju sebagai ganti makan malam lezat yang dimasakkan pemuda bermata bagus itu. Tapi dengan Tsune bedanya seperti bumi dan langit. Memang tidak berisik, tidak banyak mengoceh dan tidak suka menari di sembarang tempat, hanya saja Tomoru harus sepuluh kali lebih sabar karena Tsune sangat, sangat, sangat, pemilih. Permintaannya juga kadang terdengar aneh dan Tomoru harus berpikir keras supaya pria itu tidak mendadak berhenti di satu tempat lalu bersandar melipat tangan sambil mendengus. Terlihat seperti tukang palak pinggir jalan daripada seorang pria yang tengah merajuk. Mungkin ini sebabnya mengapa tak seorangpun dari timnya yang menawarkan diri saat Tsune mengabarkan bahwa dia senggang dan ingin makan di luar. Hampir semua orang, kecuali Isedai, sementara Tsune tidak mau ditemani Isedai.

"Jadinya mau makan apa? Ini sudah jam dua belas loh, dari tadi kita mondar-mandir tapi tidak singgah sama sekali," tegur Tomoru akhirnya, capek juga jalan kaki mengitari pertokoan tanpa minum. Sebetulnya dia ingin mampir ke mesin penjual kalengan di tepi kafe ketiga yang dihampiri Tsune, tapi pria itu keburu melesat ke tempat lain dan mau tak mau Tomoru harus mengikuti kalau tak mau kehilangan. Satu langkah Tsune berarti dua kali miliknya. Sungguh momongan yang menyusahkan.

"_Gyudon? Pasta? Kare? _Atau _sushi _di seberang sana? Kudengar dari Kousuke kalau pencuci mulutnya sedap sekali," tawarnya sambil menyandang tas baju lebih ke atas, tiga tas kertas lain memang dibawa Tsune tapi bukan itu masalahnya, "Atau _mapo tofu_ di restoran cina yang kutahu? Cepat putuskan sebelum aku mati kelaparan. Betulan capek loh."

"Sebentar, biarkan aku berpikir."

"Sebentar itu seberapa lama? Satu jam? Dua jam? Kalau masih rewel juga aku tinggal loh, terserah Tsune-_kun _mau pulang sendirian atau tetap bengong di sini."

"Loh? Tunggu—"

Acuh, Tomoru mempercepat langkah selagi Tsune mematung bingung, dilewatinya pria itu dan berjalan cepat sembari mencari-cari, matanya menangkap sebuah restoran kecil dengan tirai tradisional warna merah tua bertuliskan _ramen. _Lengan Tsune spontan mencegah begitu tahu kemana Tomoru akan pergi, "_Dame_!"

"Aku mau makan! Lapar!"

"Tahan dulu!"

"Lapar itu hampir sama dengan buang air kecil, tahu! Kalau ditahan lama-lama nanti akan jadi penyakit. Lepaskan!" bantah Tomoru sengit, "Tsune-_kun _belanjanya lama, pilih bajunya lama, sekarang cari tempat makan juga lama. Lain kali aku tidak akan mau diajak pergi, hhhrggghh, lepaskan!"

"Haisssh! Jangan berteriak dong, kita ada di jalanan, kalau ada yang berpikir macam-macam kan gawat," Tsune mendesis, ditariknya paksa Tomoru ke tepian yang terlindung dedaunan, namun pemuda itu makin kencang berontak, "Aku telepon Isedai nih! Tsune-_kun _pasti tahu apa akibatnya kalau sampai Isedai kemari."

Kening Tsune berkedut.

"Atau Ray-_kun_._"_

"Eeh?"

"Atau Kazuki-_san_."

"Eeeeeeh?"

"Atau Kime-_san_."

"**JANGAN!"**

"Makanya lepaskan aku dan katakan kita mau makan dimana!" Tomoru mengantongi ponselnya kembali dan melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam, "Biasanya selera Tsune-_kun _tidak sesukar ini loh, ada apa sih? Perutnya bermasalah? Kalau tidak bisa makan yang berat-berat kita cari bubur saja, banyak kok kedai bubur yang enak di sekitar sini."

"Tidak. Maksudku, aku baik-baik saja, hanya tidak mau makan dulu," telunjuk Tsune menyusut hidung canggung, sejenak kemudian sepasang tangannya dikatupkan di depan muka seraya pasang tampang memelas, "Lima belas menit lagi ya? Tomoru kan baik hati."

"Bukan masalah baik hati atau pemurah sih, yang kuherankan itu kenapa Tsune-_kun _menolak singgah, duduk sebentar pun tidak mau. Kakinya tidak pegal? Tidak haus?" Tomoru memiringkan kepala bingung, kening terlipat dan tangannya terulur merapatkan kerah mantel Tsune. Pikirnya mungkin pria itu memang kurang enak badan, namun Tsune malah mengacungkan satu jari bersama wajahnya yang mendekat minta dikasihani, "Sepuluh menit?"

"Akan kutampar kalau terus bertanya," ancam Tomoru dengan balas menudingkan jari yang sama, raut manisnya berubah masam, "Ada apa sih?"

Tsune terdiam, alisnya berkerut pertanda menimbang-nimbang, kepalanya didongakkan ke atas, ditekuk dalam, dialihkan ke samping, kiri, kanan, mengusap tengkuk beberapa kali lalu menarik napas perlahan, "Kujawab, tapi jangan tertawa."

Tomoru berkedip mengiyakan.

"Tomoru itu kalau memilih makanan kan cepat sekali ya? Dengan atau tanpa menu, selalu bisa memesan saat itu juga. Mau dimanapun pasti selalu begitu. Terakhir kali kita makan di restoran kare dua bulan lalu, aku bahkan belum habis setengah dan belum minum sama sekali tapi kau sudah ingin pulang karena kekenyangan. Memang tidak langsung pergi sih, tapi kau tidak pernah tinggal lama-lama," Tsune menggaruk sisi kepalanya tak senang, tepi topi rajutnya disibakkan ke atas, "Bagi Kento atau Kou_chan _sih mungkin bukan masalah, tapi aku kan jarang melihatmu, masa sih kau tidak berniat santai dulu dan meladeniku ngobrol?"

Mata kecoklatan Tomoru berkedip lebih intens, bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup bergantian seakan ingin berseru 'Hah?' sekerasnya namun tertahan oleh dengus Tsune yang memotong ketus, "Sudah kubilang jangan tertawa."

"Aku tidak tertawa."

"Wajahmu terlihat ingin begitu."

"Habisnya..." Tomoru nyengir kecil, berusaha menyembunyikan kikik walau gagal, "Acara makan itu kan memang maksudnya mengisi perut, aku tidak biasa menyela suapan walaupun diajak bicara. Bisa sih, tapi paling juga memotret makanan atau menulis sesuatu di _twitter_, setelahnya ya sudah, aku makan lagi. Eh tapi kadang aku betah duduk kok, bergantung _mood _saja."

"_Dakara—_" balas Tsune, menyampirkan bawaannya di satu bahu sambil menuding, "Kau ini _my pace _sekali."

"Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan? Tsune-_kun _sendiri yang sibuk kesana kemari, coba mampir minum sebentar, atau beli dibawa jalan, aku toh tidak akan lari tanpa bayar," tuding Tomoru balik, "Aku memang suka seenaknya, tapi Tsune-_kun _yang gemar menyembunyikan sesuatu itu juga sangat menyusahkan."

"Aku diam juga karena tidak mau diceramahi, tahu. Memangnya ada yang bisa menjamin kau tetap di sini kalau kubilang aku masih ingin ditemani sampai sore nanti?" Tsune membungkuk menumpu kedua tangan di atas lutut selagi kepalanya menengadah, "_Ne, _Tomoru?"

Pemuda itu mengisi pipinya dengan udara lalu dihembuskan meniup poni rambut yang mencuat menutupi dahi, matanya mendelik mengamati Tsune yang kini dalam posisi sedikit lebih rendah, "Lapar membuatku jadi mudah marah loh."

"Aku tahu, makanya kubiarkan kau uring-uringan," tukas Tsune tanpa dosa, "Lebih baik melihat Tomoru yang blingsatan daripada menunggu sebulan lagi untuk bertemu."

"Tapi aku lapar, Tsune-_kuuuuuun_," Tomoru mengerang sebal, dipegangnya kedua pipi Tsune lalu menatapnya lurus-lurus, "Belikan aku dua mangkuk _butter corn ramen_,teh dingin, dan satu porsi pangsit panggang. Setelah itu Tsune-_kun _boleh menyeretku kemana saja sampai malam, aku akan tidur di rumah Tsune-_kun _kalau perlu. Akan kuposting foto hari ini supaya Kento dan Kou_chan _iri lalu berhenti mengejek Tsune-_kun _saat kita semua berkumpul nanti, puas?"

Masih dengan pipi digencet, sepasang mata Tsune mendelik curiga. Lengannya pun bergerak menyambar ponsel di saku Tomoru dan melepaskan diri diiringi decak lirih, "Kalau ditarik pulang sebelum makananku habis, kuculik kau."

Pemuda itu malah mengerenyit, "Lalu kenapa ponselku diambil?"

"Supaya kau tidak lari," Tsune menjauhkan benda itu dari jangkauan tangan Tomoru yang pendek, "Dan karena barang-barangku masih berserakan di apartemen baru, kurasa lebih baik aku yang menginap di rumahmu. "

"Itu lain soal ya, enak saja," Tomoro melotot tak terima, "Merampas barang hukumannya seporsi pangsit, tambah semangkuk ramen lagi untuk ijin menginap. Tidak termasuk biaya posting foto di _twitter_ nanti."

Sembari mengedik pasrah, Tsune melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling bahu Tomoru dan balas tertawa kecil, "Apa kau selalu sepelit ini?"

"Apa Tsune-_kun _selalu semanja ini?" cibir Tomoru walau menurut ditarik mendekat, disikutnya dada Tsune yang mengaduh pelan, "Sekarang makan, lagaknya gaya betul padahal pasti lapar juga."

Tsune meringis mengusap perutnya yang bergerumuh, merunduk dan tersenyum lebih lebar saat telunjuk Tomoru menyentuh pucuk hidungnya, "Kedengaran?"

"_Feeling_," pemuda itu menggeleng, cengir tipis menghisi bibirnya, "Tidak boleh merepotkan begini kalau jalan dengan yang lain loh."

"Aku kan cuma bisa manja ke Tomoru."

"Apa itu pujian?"

"_Saa~_"

.

.

.


End file.
